


Rainy Nights

by Anonymous



Series: Don't Go Wasting Your Emotion [6]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Comfort Sex, Cunnilingus, Early Mornings, Early Queen (Band), F/F, Female John Deacon, Female Roger Taylor (Queen), Genderswap, Idiots in Love, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Oral Sex, Sex Is Fun, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23232883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Johanna is stressed about an upcoming meeting, and Regina just wants to make her relax.
Relationships: John Deacon/Roger Taylor
Series: Don't Go Wasting Your Emotion [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617586
Kudos: 10
Collections: Anonymous





	Rainy Nights

**Author's Note:**

> What better thing to do while the world is falling apart than write some gay smut?
> 
> Just kidding, but it all serious I hope everyone out there is doing okay...it's definitely scary but we're gonna get through this! :)
> 
> Anyways, here's a short, light-hearted thing I wrote out of boredom while practising social distancing! Hope you enjoy!

Johanna let a small smile quirk at her lip when her deep sigh fogged up the window pane, using the thick blanket to wipe it away. The heavy streams of rain trickling down the glass were nothing new to London, but something about the way the droplets so rapidly disappeared to be replaced by another had the brunette entranced. 

“Jo?”

A sleepy voice from behind her caught the bassist’s attention, dropping her shoulders and continuing to stare at the desolate, dark street bathed in clouded moonlight below. It was far too late at night for anyone to be out on the town, the only movement being a few birds looking for shelter among the downpour. 

“Everything alright?” Regina continued, the bed creaking as she turned to face the younger woman and prop herself up on her elbow. Johanna couldn’t see it, but she knew the blonde was squinting to catch a glimpse at her barely clothed form - the blanket draped around her shoulders covering the fact she was naked underneath it. 

“Yes,” Johanna whispered over her shoulder. “My bad, I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“Nonsense,” Regina yawned, stretching her legs out in the now unoccupied space of her bed. “What’s got you up so early in the morning?”

Johanna sighed before answering, knowing it was a fair question considering they had only fallen asleep a few hours before after an eventful night between the sheets. “Just thinking.”

“Don’t tell me you’re still worked up about that meeting tomorrow...well, technically today.”

A small laugh escaped Johanna’s lips at the drummer’s correction, watching as her breath fogged up the glass once again. She didn’t have to respond, they both knew Regina was spot on with her rhetorical statement because the youngest was always the most afraid of how speaking with music executives would go. Their next meeting would be no different and Regina had convinced the brunette to stay the night with her in an attempt to soothe Johanna’s nerves. Of course, it turned into another raunchy sex session between the two - not that Johanna would’ve ever complained about it. 

“You know how I am,” Johanna sighed, pulling the blanket tighter around herself when a light shudder ran up her spine. The silence in the room was interrupted by the faint rattle of the window pane as a gust of wind blew through the city. 

“I do, now come back to bed,” Regina grumbled, rolling onto her back and pulling the comforter over her bare chest. 

Johanna was quick to comply, dramatically twirling around and sauntering back towards the mattress. Regina giggled as she watched the brunette put on a show of walking just a few steps and scooted over to make room. A small smirk crept up on the blonde’s face when Johanna dropped the blanket before sitting down on the bed, the recent memories of the night flooding back at the never-tiring sight of the bassist’s figure. 

“Maybe they’ll cancel it, it’s pretty nasty out there,” Johanna whispered, sitting against the headboard and drawing her knees up to her chest. The drummer simply hummed in response and slid her hand up Johanna’s leg to rest on her knee, relaxing into the mattress despite the odd position of her arm. She missed the brunette’s appreciative smile, letting her eyes slip shut and hoping the younger girl would follow her lead in trying to get a little more sleep before having to actually get up in the morning. 

Regina had almost fallen asleep when the soft weight of Johanna’s hand against her own brought her back to the situation, blinking her eyes open as she turned her head towards the brunette. Johanna was still staring out the window, biting her lip in contemplation and letting her mind run wild with everything that could possibly go wrong once they stepped into the mercy of the cold, unforgiving offices of sleazy music producers.

“You need to relax,” Regina mumbled, letting her hand fall from Johanna’s grasp to rest on her thigh. The bassist seemed momentarily startled by the voice, letting out a deep breath and stretching her legs out straight to tuck her feet underneath the covers mostly taken up by the older woman.

“Easier said than done,” Johanna responded, turning her head to look down at the clearly sleepy drummer. 

“I could help you out with that,” Regina answered back, inching her fingers further up Johanna’s thigh and giving her leg a quick squeeze. Johanna gave her an unimpressed quirk of her eyebrow, letting the older woman gently pull her legs apart nonetheless. 

“Shouldn’t you be sleeping?” Johanna quietly asked, breath already starting to get uneven as she watched the blonde move to settle between her legs.

“And why would I waste my time sleeping when I have you in my bed?” Regina retorted, shifting from her knees to lie on her stomach. A wicked smile took over her features when Johanna’s muscles tensed under the light touch of her hands against her inner thighs, rubbing her thumbs in soothing circles as she looked up at the younger woman with wide eyes. “Let me take care of you, Jo.”

Johanna promptly nodded, twisting her hands in the already crumpled sheets beneath her. A shuddering breath fell past her lips when Regina leant forward to gingerly lick at her core, hips desperately trying to follow the warmth as the blonde pulled back. 

“You seem pretty relaxed already,” Regina smiled, her gaze fixed on the sight of Johanna’s cunt hovering centimeters from her face. 

“You’re such a twat,” Johanna gritted, lightly kicking Regina’s bare backside with her foot. She gasped when Regina’s hands moved to pull her hips down, effectively shifting the brunette down the bed out of her sitting position - her head still propped up on the headboard but back now mostly laying against the cushy sheets. 

Regina decided to let the meaningless insult slide, hands returning to Johanna’s legs as she dipped her head down again. The bassist was quick to gather Regina’s long blonde locks into her hands to hold them in a makeshift ponytail, both of them appreciating the action that would make the sex go much more smoothly. 

Despite having been awoken less than an hour ago, the blonde was diligent in her work - wasting no time in delving between Johanna’s folds and swirling her tongue in agonizingly lazy patterns. A soft moan left the younger woman’s mouth at the sinful contact, grateful for the strong hands against her thighs that tensed in retaliation. She felt bad when she tugged at Regina’s hair after a brief, teasing lick to her clit, but those feelings quickly dissipated when the blonde deeply moaned against her skin. The vibrations against her core made pleasure shoot up Johanna’s spine, tightening her grip again to start a ruthless cycle between the women. 

Johanna whined when Regina suddenly pulled away after a few moments, looking down at her partner in confusion as her chest rose and fell in an uneven manner. The drummer quietly laughed at her reaction, hot breath ghosting over Johanna’s wet core, before pressing her lips against the brunette’s inner thighs to feather light kisses along the now shaky muscles. Another strong gust against the old window panes covered for the tense silence and Johanna was tempted to steal another glance outside, but was too enamoured by the sight of Regina staring up at her with a wry smile to look away. 

A calloused fingertip rubbing against her clit made Johanna slightly arch off of the mattress, holding in an embarrassing moan as the blonde pressed against the sensitive nerves. It was difficult to keep her eyes open, succumbing to the pleasure and letting her eyelids flutter shut when the thumb started moving in small, calculated circles. She hardly recognized Regina had leant in again until a warm tongue was back between her legs, working in tandem with the finger to make the younger woman’s head spin. 

The prod of Regina’s tongue against her fluttering entrance made her head jerk back, the loud thud of it hitting the wooden bed frame reverberating around the room. 

“Holy shit,” Regina gasped as she pulled away again, her initial, horrified fear eased by the small laughs shaking Johanna’s chest. “Are you okay?”

“Yes, yes, I’m fine,” Johanna smiled, using her free hand to rub at the spot where her head had met the wood. “Just warn a girl next time.”

“I’m sorry,” Regina grinned back, letting her own quiet laugh fall past her lips. 

“Don’t be,” Johanna sighed, setting her head against the headboard again, now more gently and carefully, and settling her hand just above her chest to play with the thin necklace rarely not there that glimmered in the moonlight. “Now get back to work...please.”

“Alright, but I’m going in this time so try to be more careful,” Regina quipped as her hand continued its previous work, lightly circling the brunette’s clit. Johanna rolled her eyes at the comment, twitching against the sheets as the drummer tried to make her completely unravel. “What?” Regina defended, “You said to warn you!”

The brief, unimportant argument was put to an end when Regina received another sharp tug to her hair, getting the hint and running her tongue along the bassist’s cunt once again. She was quick to live up to her word, poking her tongue briefly into Johanna’s entrance and trying to conceal her evil smile when she felt the brunette tense against the sheets. Johanna knew she had to relax to let the blonde in, dropping her hand down to her chest as her eyes slipped shut once again. She hardly had any time to touch herself before Regina’s hand, not the one still insistently pressing against her clit slid up her torso to knock her hand out of the way. 

A ragged breath left Johanna’s mouth when Regina squeezed at her chest, running her fingers over the soft skin as her tongue still attempted to calm her down. The blonde moaned against her cunt when she had finally relaxed, her own neglected body shifting against the bed as she took in the sounds and feeling of the younger woman splayed out for her. The deep moan had a domino effect on the brunette, loudly gasping as Regina’s tongue explored as much as she could reach. The drummer was happy to take as much as she could get from her partner, hands working in a synchronized rhythm as her mouth lapped up the wetness between Johanna’s legs.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Johanna chanted as her hips squirmed against the mattress, already dangerously close with her head spinning in ecstasy. “Shit, Reg, I-I…”

The bassist’s brain seemed to fail her as she tried to ramble nonsense, the warm pleasure brewing inside her making everything seem arbitrary. Regina knew what she meant, however, increasing her efforts and softly moaning against her cunt. 

A strangled moan fell from Johanna’s lips when her orgasm unexpectedly hit her, tensing against the intrusion before completely deflating into the sheets. Her hips rolled to their own accord as she rode out the pleasure, the absence of Regina’s tongue being made up for by the steadfast stimulation against her clit. She weakly whined when it became too much, releasing Regina’s hair and gently pushing her hand away. 

The youngest blinked open her eyes when she felt the bed dip next to her, looking over at the blonde as her breathing struggled to even out. She giggled when Regina picked her hand up, smacking an obnoxious kiss to the back of it before dragging it to rest over her stomach, fingers still locked together. 

“Your turn?” Johanna softly asked as she stretched her legs out, muscles still shaky from her orgasm. 

“No, no, I’m okay,” Regina smiled, giving the brunette a kiss on the cheek before sliding down to lay in her original position. 

“You’re sure?” Johanna asked, running her thumb over the back of the drummer's hand. 

“Yeah...you can return the favor in the morning.”

“It already is morning,” Johanna mockingly whispered, shuffling down to cuddle up next to her lover. 

“Whatever,” Regina huffed, slinging an arm around the younger girl. “Get some rest, now.”

Johanna smiled as she watched the blonde’s relaxed features as she dozed off again, the beginning rays of morning sunlight shining through the heavy clouds already starting to brighten the room a little. She lifted her head to steal one more glance over her shoulder out of the window before snuggling her face against Regina’s shoulder, pretending that she’d be able to get any sleep after a night like that. 


End file.
